Elusive Bliss --The Extended Version
by Jedi-lover
Summary: This is a story that takes place while Luke is dating Callista. Mara shows up and tells Luke something that changes his world. This is part of a TFN writing challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Elusive Bliss**

**Author: Jedi_Lover**

**Challenge: SJRS Challenge. We are assigned a secret from the _postsecret_ archive and we have to write a story with that particular phrase or secret. Mara and Luke must be major characters in the story. It can be a canon or an AU story.**

**The secret I have to incorporate into this story is _"I will never be this happy ever again."_**

**This is an Alternate Universe Story.**

**I originally wrote this as a One-Shot, but I thought I would try to write more. So if you read the first chapter before it was over in my Jedi Vignettes.**

* * *

.

.

_12 ABY: Jedi Praxeum, Yavin 4_

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker walked briskly toward the Jedi Praxeum's shuttle landing zone on Yavin 4. A ship piloted by Mara Jade had requested permission to land and since Mara was not expected to deliver any supplies Luke sincerely hoped she might have returned to continue her training.

He stood just off the duracrete pad and waited for the shuttle to complete it's landing before he walked up to where the boarding ramp would lower. After a few moments he heard the familiar clunk of the ramp release and the whine of hydraulics lowering the entry ramp. He smiled as Mara Jade walked halfway down the ramp but then stopped suddenly.

"Ahh…I forgot how unbearably humid this place is." She frowned and then waved for him to follow her. "Come on in, the shuttle is climate controlled."

He grinned as he walked up the ramp. "Sure." He followed her as she moved back up the ramp. He noticed she still wore her lightsaber—the one he had given to her on Coruscant—on her hip along with a blaster. "This is an unexpected pleasure." He said trying to make small talk. "What brings you here?"

Mara turned and gave him a coy smile…one that in the past would always make his heart flutter, but more recently only filled him with a sense of loss. He wished Mara didn't leave Yavin 4. He enjoyed her company and deep down he had thought she enjoyed being around him…but over the years he began to think he thought wrong.

Mara motioned for him to sit in the copilot seat. "Sit down and we can talk."

He gave her a puzzled look, but did as requested. To his surprise Mara started up the shuttle and lifted off. He looked over to her questioningly. "Have you decided to kidnap me?"

She gave an amused snort. "Hardly, this shuttle is new. It is one of Karrde's more recent acquisitions. I want to see what she can do within a planetary atmosphere." The ship made a vertical climb and as soon as she cleared the treetops of the old growth forest she opened up the throttle. They were skimming over the treetops at high speed with Mara occasionally dipping down a ravine so the trees were actually above the shuttle on both sides. Luke smiled. He didn't get much chance to just fly for fun anymore. The duties of a Jedi Master and head of the Praxeum weighed heavy on his shoulders. That, and dealing with Callista's loss of Force powers kept him preoccupied most of the time.

"The shuttle handles well, but then you were always an outstanding pilot." Luke smiled at her and was rewarded with a small smile in return.

"Thanks." Mara reached into a side pocket and pulled out a datachip. "Here," she said as she handed it to Luke. "Karrde came across some information about a Hutt plot and the Orko SkyMine. He wanted me to pass the information on to you."

Luke took the proffered datachip. "Thank you." He paused for a moment hoping she would have something more to say. He had a distinct feeling that she was holding something back. "We have heavily encrypted communication systems at the Praxeum. Karrde could have transmitted the information." He paused again. "Is there a reason you came in person?"

Mara let out a sigh. "Can't a friend stop by to say hello?" She turned to Luke. "I occasionally enjoy seeing you in person."

Luke was touched by her words. "Thank you. I enjoy seeing you also. I wish you would return…to train."

Mara's smile faded. "That's not going to happen." She turned the shuttle back towards the Praxeum and maneuvered it back for a landing. "I don't work well in a school environment. I learned much more with Kyle than I did here."

Luke nodded. "Your training with Kyle Katarn by way of the _Concordance of Fealty_, a mutual apprenticeship." He let out breath and then gave Mara an apologetic look. "I wish I could do that. If you asked for a mutual apprenticeship after our return from Wayland it would have been possible. You were my only student." He shook his head. "Now it would only cause friction and discontent among the students."

Mara had succeeded in landing the shuttle on the landing pad. She unbuckled her crash webbing and gave Luke a knowing look. "Not that I really want to apprenticeship under anybody at this time, but would a _Concordance of Fealty_ arrangement between us really cause friction with the Jedi apprentices…or are you simply worried it would upset your girlfriend?"

Luke was taken aback by the question. It sounded like Mara was jealous. "I'm sure Callista would be understanding if we did train together."

Mara gave a caustic laugh. "Luke, you really know very little about women. She wouldn't want me around you."

"Why not?" Luke's brow furrowed but then shot up in realization. "She doesn't know what happened that night on Coruscant…after I gave you my lightsaber."

Mara stood abruptly and moved out of the cockpit. "Nothing happened that night Skywalker!"

He unbuckled his restraints and walked back to the cargo area where Mara stood against a bulkhead. "No, but it almost did." He moved toward Mara and leaned against the same bulkhead. "Mara, I will always remember that night…going to the meeting and then the party afterwards…walking you back to your assigned quarters…and you inviting me to stay for a while."

Mara turned away. "We were drunk…and nothing happened."

"Something _did_ happen Mara," Luke insisted firmly. "We didn't have sex, but we had fun. I think it was the first time either one of us felt lighthearted. You were released from Palpatine's last command and I thought I found a friend…a companion." He paused for a moment, his voice faltering slightly. "As we sat on the couch watching that horrible Luke Skywalker adventure Holo…I remember you getting me laughing harder than I have ever in my life. At that moment a strange thought crossed my mind. I don't know if it was the Force whispering to me or my own thoughts…but at that instant I believed I couldn't be happier…I thought, _'I will never be this happy ever again'_. And what is really sad…is I was right."

Mara turned back to him and frowned. "Don't say that. You have your soulmate. I saw how happy you were when we pulled Callista out of that escape pod. You were deliriously happy."

A weak smile crossed Luke's face. "I was also delirious from a festering infection in my leg and a horrible head injury." He looked down at his boots, not wanting to look Mara in the eye. "The happiness faded quickly."

"What's wrong?"

Luke shook his head not knowing if Callista would approve of him discussing their relationship with Mara Jade, but he had to tell somebody…he needed a confidant. "She's not happy here, among the Jedi. She's depressed about losing her Jedi abilities. She's scared because she can only touch the darkside of the Force." He looked up at Mara with sad eyes. "I think she's going to leave me."

Mara ran her hand through her hair looking very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Luke. If she leaves you she's a fool. If she can't find happiness with you…she won't find it anywhere else in the galaxy."

A slight smile appeared on his lips. "Why do you say that?"

She held his gaze, her green eyes never leaving his baby blues. "Because on that night on Coruscant I also thought, '_I will never be this happy ever again'_…and like you, I've been right so far."

She pushed the ramp control button and the exit hissed open. Luke gave her a sad look as he slowly moved down the ramp. He stopped when his boots hit the duracrete landing pad and turned to gaze at his friend. "Do you think we are doomed to be unhappy? Is the Force punishing me for Byss and you for serving Palpatine?"

Mara chewed her bottom lip for a moment, deep in thought. "I do meditate like you taught me. Sometimes in my meditations I see myself laughing and happy and…" she trailed off.

"And what?" Luke asked.

She depressed the button to retract the ramp. Before the ship sealed shut Luke heard her say, "And sometimes I see you...and me."

Luke didn't move for a long moment shocked by her words. It wasn't until the ship began its start up sequence that he moved off the landing zone. He watched as the shuttle rose into the blue sky and streaked off into the upper atmosphere. When he couldn't see the ship anymore his shoulders slumped. Once again the burdens of the galaxy were upon him. He sighed sadly and returned to the Praxeum.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As Luke walked back to the Temple he reached out in the Force in an attempt to sense Callista. After a few seconds he shook his head. He kept forgetting she was a void in the Force. It was always a disconcerting feeling not being able to sense her. Other than a ysalamiri, it was something he had never experienced before in a living creature...after all the Force flows through all living things.

_Living things_. Luke shuddered by the implications. Did the Force see Callista as something dead? Did the departure of Cray's Force essence from her remains irrevocably severe that body's connection with the Force? He shook his head and dismissed the idea. If that were true then she wouldn't be able to touch the darkside. He frowned in thought_. 'And why was that exactly?'_

He remembered his time on Byss with the Emperor Reborn. Palpatine's Force essence was transferred into the body of a clone. With years of research on Jedi lore, Luke had never heard of a Jedi doing such a thing. Could it be a Sith technique? Luke had asked Callista about the transfer once before. She said she was never taught the technique; she simply willed it to happen, obviously with mixed results.

Luke made his way to the meditation rooms in the Praxeum. He needed time to think. He was especially curious about what Mara said about her meditations. She saw herself happy and she saw Luke with her. He wondered what she meant by that?

He walked into a dimly lit meditation chamber. He took off his boots and sat down on the matted floor cross-legged. He closed his eyes and prepared himself to enter a meditative trance. Usually when he did this he concentrated on troubling political or military issues he was dealing with and looked for guidance from the Force. He never attempted to use the Force to see what may lie ahead for him personally. The future was always in motion, therefore he had no way of knowing if what he saw would actually come to pass.

He took a couple deep cleansing breaths and dropped deep into the flow of the Force.

.

.

.

"_Dad, dad, wake up." _Luke heard the sound of a man's voice. His eyes opened and he saw a teenage boy with bright red hair and piercing blue eyes standing next to him. When the boy saw Luke's eyes open he smiled broadly.

"_Thank the Force,"_ the boy said. "_You sustained a head injury in that last battle. We thought you might need neural reconstruction if you didn't wake up soon_." The mysterious boy frowned when Luke did not answer. "_Dad, are you alright?"_

Luke looked around the room. It appeared he was in the small medcenter of a personal luxury ship. By the look of the bulkheads and equipment Luke guessed it was possibly a SoroSuub Horizon-class Star Yacht. He looked over to the boy. _"Who are you?"_

The young man took a step back and a horrified expression crossed his face. _"I'm your son, Ben."_ The young man looked at the cabin door and then back to Luke. _"I better go get Mom."_

The teenager then walked out of the cabin. _"Wait!"_ Luke called out before his vision started swimming.

.

.

.

When his sight returned he realized he was back in the Jedi Praxeum's meditation chamber.

"Stang!" Luke mumbled. He never had a vision that clear before. It felt like he was actually on that ship. Could it be a possible future? Would he have a son named Ben? He stood then paced the room anxiously. "Ben." He thought about it for a moment. "I could see myself calling a son Ben." He ran his hand through his hair. "but who is the mother?"

He thought of the boy's brilliant red-gold hair and he could imagine who the teenager looked like_. 'He could be adopted,_' Luke thought. It didn't mean that Callista wasn't his future wife. He frowned as he realized she never actually accepted his proposal of marriage. She told him they needed time to get to know each other better before they jumped into a lifelong commitment. She was probably right, but he was thirty and ready to settle down and have a family. It was true that Cray's body was younger than his. Callista was physically twenty-six years old and with over a decade of fertile child bearing years in front of her. It was still possible for Luke to have a family. He picked up his boots and put them back on and decided to see if Callista was in their living chambers.

.

.

.

Mara sat in the Wild Karrde's shuttle staring out at the hyperspace lines.

"What was I thinking?" she said out loud to herself. Why did she ask Skywalker about Callista? That was stupid. And telling him what she saw in the meditations…that was doubly stupid. Now the man would think she was lusting over him and trying to break up his relationship with Callista. She scowled at the thought. Mara Jade may be many things but a man-stealing home wrecker was not one of them.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She swore to herself. "The future is always in motion. That is what Luke tells all his students! So why am I letting Force visions affect me so much?" She shook her head in disgust. She knew why they affected her. She was happy in the visions and she had a family—a husband and a son. The visions haunted her, but until now she always believed there was no way they could become a reality. Luke was with the love of his life after all, with Callista—the Force-reanimated corpse of a former student, occupied by the spirit of a long dead Jedi.

Mara shuddered. She still couldn't believe Luke would find that bodysnatching situation tolerable…let alone kriffable. He was a man though, and she had known plenty of men who went with the motto, _'Any port in a storm, _although Luke didn't seem like the type of man who would settle for _'good enough'._

She also puzzled over Luke words. He had said, _'I was also delirious from a festering infection in my leg and a horrible head injury.' _Was he trying to say he was not thinking correctly when he pulled Callista/Cray out of the escape pod and wept for joy at her return? Mara shivered at the memory. That horrible day—the day she and the Solo's rescued Luke from the _Eye of Palpatine_—was burned into her brain. Seeing Luke cradling Callista in his arms, kissing her, crying happily was too much for Mara.

She had actively avoided contact with the Jedi after that fateful day…until the visions started. The visions came to her in her meditations and then in her dreams. And now the thoughts of her and Luke popped into her head like another infernal Force-projected last command. But this time her mind was not telling her to kill Luke Skywalker…it wanted her to kriff the man.

It all became too much for her. She knew she needed to see Luke. She needed to know if he was happy. She had to find out if there was a possibility of them ever being together.

And that is exactly what she did today under the pretense of delivering information to him. She sighed. She now knew there was trouble in paradise, but there wasn't anything she could do about it…at least not with a clear conscious. She wasn't going to actively go after Luke, but she would watch and see how things went between the Jedi Master and his bodysnatching girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

When Luke returned to his quarters Callista immediately noticed something was troubling him.

"What's wrong?" She walked over to Luke and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He responded with a warm smile and a hug.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just meditating and I had an… unusual vision." He pulled out of their embrace and ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"A vision?" That perked her interest. She was taught by her Jedi Master to pay attention to visions. "Was it something bad?"

Luke shook his head. "No." There was a long pause before he continued. "I saw a young man in the vision and he called me Dad. He said he was my son."

Callista froze in place. This was a discussion she dreaded having with Luke and one of the reasons she had put off their plans of marriage for so long. "A son?"

Luke nodded. "I had a vision of me in a medical center on a ship. A young man watched over me. He said I was injured in some conflict and he was worried about me."

Callista wasn't sure what to say at first, but then the enviable question came to her lips. "Who's his mother?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know." He gave her a soft smile. "You maybe."

"What did he look like?"

Luke looked down at the ground staring at the floor for so long that she didn't think he was going to answer. Finally he shrugged his shoulders. "He…umm…he looked like me. His facial features were like mine."

She waited for him to continue, but he instead walked over to the kitchen area looking very distracted. He opened the cooling unit and pulled out some juice. "Callista," he said as he poured some fruit juice in a glass. "What do you think about having children?"

She tensed. "Luke…I never really thought about it. Although I belonged to a sect of Jedi that allowed attachment…we rarely had children. I know I never wanted to have any? I dreaded the thought of bearing children."

She could see Luke's expression sadden. "Why?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "Luke, I couldn't carry a child in my womb for almost a year and then have the Jedi Order take the baby away and never to see him or her again." She brushed a tear away from her eyes. "My Master Djinn Altis had a philosophy that differed from the Jedi Order but I doubt he could prevent the High Council from taking any Force-strong child born to members of his sect. Force-users usually had Force strong children…and we all knew Force-sensitive children were always brought to the Temple's crèche."

Luke walked over and brought her into his arms, holding her tightly. "You don't have to worry about that any more."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I know Luke, but it is hard to change the way I feel. I know it is an irrational feeling, but the thought of having a child makes me anxious. Even if I could get past the aversion to having children…I don't want to continuously worry about a baby's safety." She leaned back and gazed deeply into his eyes. "As the leader of the Jedi Order every warlord, murderer, assassin and psychopath would love to kidnap or kill any child of yours. Look what has happened to your sister's children. How many kidnapping attempts have there been?"

Luke's shoulders slumped. "Too many."

She pulled out of his arms and turned away. "Luke, if this is something important to you. You may want to…" She trailed off not wanting to continue.

"Want to what?" he asked.

"Maybe I'm not the woman for you." Tears flowed freely from her eyes now. "I love you Luke, but I don't know if I can give you what you want."

Luke's face fell. "Callista, sweetheart, don't cry." He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her on the cheek. "I would love to have kids, but I also want you." He gave her a weak smile. "If it is the will of the Force to have kids, then I'll have kids. If not…" He let out a deep breath. "I'm sure the Force brought you into my life for a reason, maybe to talk some sense into me. You're right…any child of mine would be a target for assassination or kidnapping."

She didn't need the Force to tell that he was disappointed, greatly disappointed. "I'm sorry Luke," was the only thing she could think to say.

Luke nodded. "Don't be. I completely understand you apprehension." He gave her a forced smile. "How about I take a shower and then we can go to dinner in the dining Hall?"

"I would like that."

She watched Luke move to the 'fresher. As the fresher door closed she closed her eyes and sighed. First the Force was stripped from her and now she shattered the dreams of the most loving man she had ever met…a man she loved deeply. Why did she have the feeling that the Force had other plans for Jedi Master Luke Skywalker?

.

.

.

Mara had tossed and turned on the small cot of the shuttle's lone cabin for hours until sleep mercifully found her…but then the dreams came.

It was strange that she knew she was asleep and dreaming, but she found herself unable to wake. All she could do was ride out the dream. Sometimes she retained the ability to move and talk as a conscious participant, but more often she was simply an observer as if she was watching herself in a holodrama.

This time she found herself somewhere dark and dank. It looked like she was deep within the lower levels of Coruscant. She was wearing some strange organic looking body armor and she sensed there were other's in the room…but she couldn't get her dream self to turn around to see who was whispering behind her. In front of her was a vast pool of red tinged water. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound and the chamber appeared to change. A bare-chested man with a breathing mask stood up in the middle of the tank and started wading toward her.

"What did you do?" Mara wasn't sure if the question came from her or one of the other people in the chamber.

The man standing waist deep in the pool of water pulled off his breathing mask and Mara realized it was Luke Skywalker. "I turned a wheel. Something obviously still has power."

Luke was splashing his way through the water when Mara heard the soft laugh from a woman behind her. As Luke moved closer Mara realized what was so funny. From her vantage point she could see Luke was not only bare-chested, but as he walked the water moved up and down around his hips revealing he was completely nude.

She felt shock radiate through her sleeping self, but the Mara of her dream simply laughed, although she obviously tried to disguise her chuckle with a cough. "Luke, before you step out and join us, out of respect for those of us you're not married to, you might want to be sure that you are presentable."

She saw Luke gaze down to his bare chest and then reach his hands into the water and down to his groin area. The red blush that crossed his face was evidence that he realized he was missing his pants. He gave Mara a sheepish, boyish grin that made her heart flutter. He continued to move toward her and even in the dim light she was able to see Luke Skywalker in all his glory. He gave her a tender, loving look, obviously completely unashamed to be seen by her.

He was about to say something more when she finally woke up.

"Arrgghh!" she groaned. "Why am I dreaming this?" She had no idea why the Force was torturing her. First it showed her happy with Luke as her husband, then it revealed to her a loving son and now it the Force decided she should see parts of Luke Skywalker that she had never seen before. "Damn the Force!" She tossed the blanket off her body. "I need to get back planet side somewhere and get a cold shower." She got up and paced the small room. "Why would the Luke in the future be skinny dipping in some rancid pool of water? And why did the Force feel the need to provide me with a strip show!"

She looked toward her cot wondering if she should try to go to bed. After a moment of thought she realized it was going to take days to get those images of nude Luke out of her head. There was no way she would get back to sleep now.


	4. Chapter 4

_**C**__**hapter 4**_

Luke sat in his office at the Jedi Praxeum staring blanking out the window. Since his vision of a son he remained completely distracted. He couldn't get the image of the young man out of his mind.

He always wanted a family, but he never obsessed over that particular desire like he did now. The boy had Luke's facial features and eyes...but that hair. He had distinctive fiery red hair that he had only seen on one other person…Mara Jade. But he didn't see Mara in the vision. It could be a complete coincidence.

He desperately wanted to contact Mara and ask her about what she saw in her meditations. She had said she had seen Luke, but did she also see a son? He shook his head. He couldn't imagine what he would say to her. _'Hey Mara, in your visions did you ever see me and you married and with a kid?' _He chuckled at how that would sound. Mara would think he'd gone insane.

And what would he do if she said she did have visions of a son? He loved Callista. He couldn't leave her because of a vision that might never come to pass. The thought was ludicrous. He really liked Mara and after Wayland he had hoped there could be more to their relationship, but that never came to pass. For a long time he wished he never left Mara's apartment that night on Coruscant, but he had no choice. After things got a little out of hand she became panicked and asked him to leave. He complied…and the next day she was gone.

A sad smile graced his lips as he remembered that night. They watched a holo together and laughed over the ridiculous plot. At some point their eyes met and he gathered up all his courage and leaned in and kissed her…and she kissed him back. They kissed and caressed and he felt a heat building up between them until he couldn't take it any longer. He broke away from her his heart pounding and gasping for breath. He looked over to the bedroom. "Do you want to do this?" he had asked. He hoped above all hope that she did, but as the words left his lips he could see fear and doubt in her eyes. She detangled herself from his arms and began muttering that things were going too fast.

He reluctantly left that night fearing he had lost his chance at love. He tried contacting her the next day, but was told she checked out of the Palace guest quarters. Later he discovered she returned to the _Wild Karrde. _He tried contacting her every day for a week until he realized she was avoiding him.

He decided to back off and try to slowly reestablish a platonic friendship, which he did eventually. He was resigned to the fact that friendship was all that could be between them, until she visited him two days ago.

Now he wasn't sure what to believe.

* * *

When Mara finally arrived to the _Wild Karrde_ she thought perhaps she could immerse herself in her work and purge her mind of Luke Skywalker. It worked to a degree. She could distract herself temporarily but she couldn't escape the dreams. She had taken to using stim tea in an effort to keep herself awake, but now she was so tired she was making mistakes at work. Talon Karrde became so concerned that he ordered her to her cabin to get some rest. She bristled that the man thought he could send her to her room like he was her father, but she knew he was only concerned for her welfare…so she didn't give him any grief. It helped that she didn't have the energy to make any snarky outbursts. Reluctantly she dragged herself to bed and settled down to sleep.

It felt like only a minute or two before she realized she was in another dream and not a good one. She was in some type of underground cavern fighting for her life. She was using her lightsaber to deflect heavy blaster fire from what looked like sentinel droids. Her saber was a blur of movement as she twisted and turned to keep herself alive. She was immersed deeply in the Force so all she could sense were the blasters, her lightsaber…and Luke.

In her dream she took a sharp breath as she realized she could sense Luke's presence as clearly as she could sense her own thoughts. She could feel his back pressed against hers and the movement of his muscles as he desperately fought to keep them alive. They were so immersed with the Force that their minds had melded together until they were one. She could see Luke's thoughts and feel his grim determination to save her…but there was so much more. She knew Luke Skywalker…she knew every detail about him. She knew his happiest and his saddest moments of life, his strengths and his weaknesses and his greatest wishes and fears. She saw Luke Skywalker the man and she realized that he knew her. He knew all of her deep dark secrets, her fears, all she had done in her past and he knew her most intimate desires.

She thought this would be a humiliating experience, but she found it elating. Luke's Force essences flowed and swirled with hers, binding the two together, now and forever. It was the most intimate encounter she had ever experienced. Luke and Mara had become one and she never wanted to be apart from him ever. She wanted him with a burning passion. She wanted him more than she wanted anything in her life.

"Oh kriff!" she gasped as she woke up. Sitting up in bed she took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm her wildly beating heart. The lingering memory of the bond they shared made her shiver. She could still feel his masculine Force presence enveloping her and caressing her soul. She held out her hand in front of her and noticed her body was trembling as if she had touched a live wire...or was it the nervous anticipation of a lover's touch.

She flopped back down in her bunk and stared at the ceiling. For the last week her dreams of the Jedi master had become more sensual and erotic… and agonizingly detailed. In the dreams she could feel his body move against hers, she could smell the faint hint of his cologne, and hear him whispering in her ear sweet words of devotion.

She didn't think she could experience a dream more intimate than the carnal images that recently plagued her sleep…until tonight. Instead of dreaming of a physical closeness, she dreamt of a deep emotional and mental bond that she never thought possible.

She rolled over to her side and readjusted her pillow. She tried to fall back to sleep, but it looked like this was going to be another sleepless night.

"Damn Skywalker!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It had been almost two weeks since Mara's visit and since that time Luke hadn't slept through the night without dreaming about his son. The night before he saw himself holding a baby and singing the child a lullaby that his Aunt Beru had once sung to him. The baby gurgled and laughed and even though Luke knew it was a dream he woke up joyful and suffused in a warm feeling of love. He was so relieved that Callista couldn't sense what he was feeling in the Force, but he was sure the woman could tell something was bothering him.

He wished above all things that he could see the mother. He wanted to see Callista…or at least that is what he told himself. He knew he was just trying to avoid having to make a horribly difficult decision. If the mother of the child was Callista he just needed to keep doing what he was doing and hopefully the will of the Force would ensure that his son came into his life.

But if the mother wasn't her…what then? Would he throw away everything he had with Callista for the chance of having the son he saw in his dreams…a son he didn't even know was real or would be real. After all, the future is always in motion. He knew that every single day people made decisions that changed the fabric of their future. In a few weeks things could shift and his destiny could change.

Instead of that thought giving him some reassurance it only frightened him. He realized he wanted a son. He wanted him badly. If he delayed in making some decision soon, could he lose that possible future?

This was killing him.

The boy haunted his dreams and meditations. Sometimes Ben was a baby and other times he was a man. Once in his dream a middle-aged Ben Skywalker presented Luke with his first Grandson. He was a little boy with reddish brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Luke remembered holding the swaddled youngster in his arms and swaying back and forth in a soothing rhythm until the child fell asleep. That dream started out so perfect, but ended so badly. The man gave Luke a sad smile and said, "I wish Mom lived to see her grandson."

That comment pulled Luke out of his dream with a gasp. He sat up in bed and looked down at Callista sleeping soundly next to him. When he reached up to his face he realized he was crying. They were tears of joy and sadness. There were joyful tears for his son and grandson, yet he wept for a wife he had yet to marry and he wept for a mother who had sadly died before seeing her grandchild.

Frustrated, he had brushed the tears away and laid back down and willed himself back to sleep.

.

.

.

"Mara…Mara!" Talon Karrde yelled out with a raised voice. The Captain of the _Wild Karrde _had walked into the galley only to find his second-in-command sitting at a table staring blankly at the bulkhead of the ship. He waved his hand in front of her eyes in an attempt to get her attention, but she didn't even flinch. After calling her name out again she finally looked up and refocused her eyes.

"Yeah," she said vacuously.

A troubled frown crossed Talon's bearded face as he sat down at the table across from her. "Mara, let's just cut through the skidcrud and talk." Karrde looked deeply in her eyes examining her pupils. "Are you on spice?"

The concept was so ridiculous she laughed out loud. "No!" She rolled her eyes and almost wished that were the problem. Then she could go to rehab and detox. Unfortunately she didn't know of any detox centers that could purge her from her farmboy addiction. '_Damn Skywalker'_ she thought scathingly.

"Mara, there's something wrong. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. You aren't eating and all you do is drink stim tea and wander around the ship at all hours of the night like a Korriban zombie."

Mara let out a dejected sigh. "It's nothing."

"No, it's _not_ nothing." He leaned forward, his face full of worry and concern. "Mara, it's something. Tell me so I can help."

Closing her eyes, she drew a slow, calming breath. "You can't help me."

"You're right. I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

She dropped her eyes down to her cup of tea. "I can't tell you."

Talon gritted his teeth and lifted both his hands in mock surrender. "Fine," he said as he stood. "Then you leave me no choice."

Mara looked up, her eyes narrowing. "No choice about what?"

He looked down at her with unflinching directness. "I am an information broker. I have my ways of finding things out. I'll make a few inquiries. Perhaps I'll call Skywalker. You seemed out of sorts since you came back from Yavin IV two weeks ago. Maybe you caught some virus while on planet." He turned to leave but Mara's voice halted him.

"No, please. Don't do that." She sighed and motioned for him to return.

Talon sat down and looked at her expectantly.

She took a sip of her tea and visibly braced herself. "I'm having Force visions. Visions that are disturbing my sleep."

Talon sat up straighter in his seat. "You should talk to Luke. Maybe he can help."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "He's the reason I am having vision. The visions are about him."

Karrde waited for her to continue. When she didn't he prompted her. "Does he get hurt or killed in these visions?"

Mara let out a caustic laugh. "No…not exactly."

Karrde shrugged. "What then?"

Mara's head dropped down so she was staring at the floor. "I had a vision we were a family."

Talon cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You and Skywalker were…married."

She nodded. "And with a son."

Talon smiled widely as he ran his fingers through his beard thoughtfully. "I could see you two together."

She sat back in her seat and blew out a frustrated breath. "He's with Callista, the love of his life."

Karrde scoffed. "Believe me she's not the love of his life. A man can tell when another man is just going through the motions. Luke is hanging on to Callista because he doesn't want to give up his dream of having a wife and family. He's not holding Callista close to his heart…he's embracing an idea."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you get so philosophical?"

Karrde grinned. "I'm not. I'm just good at reading people. Also, I talked to Han Solo last night. Tionne, the Academy Historian, called the Solos to see if they knew why Luke was acting so…distracted since your visit. They didn't know, so Han called me. According to him, Luke's a mess…just like you are. I thought he was worried about you, but now that I know about the visions, my guess is he's having them also."

"It doesn't matter if he's having visions. Even if I wanted to do something about this, I can't." Mara said sadly. "I'm no homewrecker,"

Karrde reached out and put a hand over Mara's. "You aren't a homewrecker. In a way, it's Callista that's the interloper. Just because she got to Luke first doesn't mean she's the one. I think the Force is trying to tell you that." He patted Mara's hand with his and then stood. "Give Luke a call…or go see him. Even if these dreams are not visions of the future, you should discuss them with the Jedi Master."

Karrde walked away leaving Mara sitting at the table feeling more confused and torn than she had ever felt before.

_'Kriff'n Force,'_ she silently cursed before making another pot of stim tea.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Luke was startled out of a deep sleep by another vivid dream. He sat up in bed and took a couple deep breaths trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. He looked over to the other side of his bed and saw Callista lying beside him sleeping silently. He was glad he didn't wake her. He didn't want to answer any questions about what he just dreamt about.

He ran a hand down his face as he remembered his vision. He was in a vast chamber. It was a beautiful and luxurious sleeping chamber that one only saw in royal palaces or mansions of billionaires. The room was filled with the scent of Velanir flowers and there was the sound of soft music in the background. At the far end of the room was a huge transparisteel window with a breathtaking view of mountains and of rivers coursing through a beautifully green valley below. In the distance the sun was just setting behind a mountain ridge. Luke saw himself turn to a beautiful red headed woman at his side. It was Mara Jade. He moved closer and took her hands in his. "Happy second honeymoon, Mara."

She leaned closer and kissed him tenderly on the lips and even in his dream state he could feel desire rise up within him. Mercifully he woke up before the scene could get more amorous.

"Stang," he whispered to himself. This was the first time he saw his future wife…and as he suspected it was Mara Jade. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. He never had lustful dreams about Mara…at least not since he started dating Callista and definitely not this detailed.

An overwhelming sensation of guilt washed over him. He felt like he was cheating on Callista. He was a one-woman man. He never cheated on any woman he had ever dated and he didn't intend to start now. He was in love with Callista. His future was with Callista…wasn't it? He now wondered if the Force was trying to tell him something?

"What's wrong Luke?"

He jumped at the voice, then silently cursed this Force void situation. Because he couldn't sense her, Callista often startled him. He looked over and saw her sitting up in bed and scrutinizing him with questioning eyes.

"Nothing Callista. It was just a dream."

She frowned. "You're still having the visions and dreams? Was it about your son?"

Luke hesitated, not wanting to answer. He rubbed the back of his neck where his muscles were beginning to knot. "No, not exactly."

She closed her eyes briefly and gave a soft sigh. "I have a feeling I probably don't want to know what you dreamt about."

He shook his head. This wasn't fair to Callista. If he wanted a future with this woman he shouldn't be lying to her and keeping secrets. He looked into her soft gray eyes. "I have never cheated on you Callista. I would like nothing more than to marry you and start a family. I don't know why I've been having a vision of a son and dreamed of…" He stopped not wanting to say the words.

"You dreamed you were married to another woman, didn't you?"

Luke felt his chest tighten and an irrational feeling of guilt wash over him. "Yes," he choked out.

Callista bit down on her trembling lower lip and she looked away, but not before Luke could see unshed tears in her eyes. "Is she somebody I know?"

Luke buried his head in his hands. "Yes, but she isn't somebody I have ever had a romantic or sexual relationship with. It isn't an old girlfriend. She is just a friend." He took a shuddering breath. "I…I honestly don't know why I dream of her or having a son," he whispered, his voice miserable. He reached out to her, caressing her cheek lovingly. "I love you Callista…I'm sorry." He hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to know who she is?"

Callista shook her head. "No, I think it's better that I don't."

He looked at her sadly. "I don't want this to come between us."

She gave him a weak smile. "Come between us? The Force you mean? Because I think that is exactly what's coming between us." She reached out and grasped his hands in hers. "Luke…I was a Jedi long enough to know you don't disregard what the Force is telling you." She paused and looked down at their fingers intertwined. "I spent thirty years alone, my conscious trapped within the computer banks of a battle station. You can't imagine the soul crushing boredom I faced for decades. The only thing that kept me halfway sane was the knowledge that I was preventing this station from brutalizing the galaxy. I had a mission and I focused on that mission for three decades. I have to tell you…after the first decade I daily asked the Force to bring an asteroid crashing into the station so I could be released back to the Force…so I could be reunited with Geith Eris, the love of my life." Her voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Luke said tenderly as he wiped the tear away. "I know how much you loved him."

She nodded sadly, her head down and pensive. "I couldn't understand why the Force had forsaken me. Why was I left out in deep space alone? I thought there had to be a reason…and then you showed up." She gave his hands a squeeze as she smiled sadly at him. "I thought you must be the reason. The Force had brought us together. It must be fate. You were trying to rebuild the Jedi Order after the purge left you without a long-term master to train you. I could help you with training. I was a Jedi. The great masters taught me. I thought I now understood my purpose for being in this time. Together we could rebuild the Jedi Order." She gave a bitter laugh. "But it didn't work out that way."

"Even without the Force I could learn much from you."

She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed him gently. "I've tried to teach what I learned, but it is like a blind man teaching a person to paint. I can't feel what the student is doing right or wrong within the Force…and that makes me feel worthless."

"You're not worthless," Luke whispered. "I love you."

She sighed. "Luke, like me, you have been lonely for years. You want meaning in your life, you want love…and you want a family. I don't think I'm the person who can give you these things. I can't let go of the hope that I will once again regain my Jedi powers. They were part of me so long and it breaks my heart to lose them. I obsess constantly over touching the Force once again…when I should be obsessing over you. You are a wonderful, handsome man and next to you the Force should be meaningless. I have been given a second chance at life and love and I should be grateful for what I have…but I'm not and it's not fair to you."

His stomach suddenly dropped and took on a sour feeling. "Callista, don't talk like that. You're having trouble adjusting, and that's understandable. You had the life of a Jedi and for three decades you dreamt of returning to that life or returning to the Force, but now you discover you can't. I know that must be overwhelming, but don't give up on us."

She nodded. "I…I am willing to try to work through this problem, but…Luke you have to face the fact that my purpose for being here might be done. It may be the will of the Force for you to find someone who can provide you with the family you obviously desire." She leaned in and gave him a hug. "Listen to the Force. It will guide you."

Luke fought to keep his voice steady. "I will." Luke brought his head down and kissed her softly. "I will look for guidance from the Force." He kissed her once more before reluctantly releasing his embrace. "Good night, Callista."

"Good night." She laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Luke watched her for a moment wondering where exactly the Force would guide him. He looked away and gazed out the transparisteel window of his bedchamber and to the stars burning in the night sky. Why did he think the Force was trying to guide him somewhere he never expected to end up at…why did he think it was trying to guide him into Mara Jade's arms?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Days later Luke was surprised to discover one of Talon Karrde's shuttles was requesting docking clearance from the Jedi Praxeum. Using the Force he reached out to the ship and felt the familiar presence of his friend Mara Jade. He quickly excused himself from the meeting he was in and rushed down to the landing platform. He waited patiently as the ship settled down on the jungle moon and the boarding ramp descended. He waited for Mara to exit, but when she didn't appear he decided to enter the shuttle. "Mara," he called out.

"Come on in," came the sound of a very tired voice.

Luke made his way up to the cockpit and was startled by the sight of his friend. Mara was sitting in the captain's chair looking thin, pale and with dark bags under her eyes.

"Mara?" was all he could say.

She grimaced. "I know…I look like bantha dung." She gave him an appraising look. "You don't look so good yourself."

He sighed and slid into the co-pilot seat. "I haven't been sleeping well."

She nodded. "Bad dreams?"

He shrugged. "I guess it depends on one's point of view."

They both dropped into an uneasy silence, not knowing what to say next. Finally Luke built up the courage to just come out and tell her. "Mara, I've been having dreams that we were married and had a son."

He waited for the expected angry outburst, but it didn't come. "Same here."

He sat forward in his seat stunned. He wasn't surprised that she was having some sort of dreams or visions, after all she hinted at it the last time she was here. He _was_ surprised that she admitted the visions were about marriage and a baby.

"What are your feelings about that?" he asked.

Mara gave a grunt. "I don't steal men away from other women."

"I know that Mara," Luke's shoulders slumped as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. He was in a position he never ever wanted to be in. He loved Callista, but he didn't understand why she didn't appear in any of his visions. All he saw was Mara and a son…and he looked so happy in his visions. He felt like a complete cad when he asked the next question. "If Callista wasn't in the picture, how would you feel about things?"

"I don't know." She said harshly then looked away. After a few seconds she turned to him her facial features softening. "We're happy in the visions, aren't we?"

He nodded sadly, his expression filled with pain. "I wish I knew why the Force was doing this to us. If it was so determined to bring us together it should have sent these visions years ago…soon after the last command was purged from your mind."

"Or that night on Coruscant," she said absently, but then shook her head. "I'm not going interfere with your relationship with Callista," Mara said softly. "I couldn't live with myself if I did." She looked up at him with bloodshot, tired eyes. "Even if you were single and available I really don't know if we'd be compatible. Why should we risk all types of heartache just because of a vision?"

"I know, believe me this is much harder on me than you." He gave her a questioning gaze. "Unless you're with someone?"

"No, there's no one," she mumbled.

Luke felt a pang of relief followed by a twitch of shame for harboring any feelings of jealousy. He had a wonderful loving woman at home waiting for him. He shouldn't be considering anything else but finding a way to understand and stop these visions.

"I don't know what to do," Mara moaned. "Why are these visions assaulting my dreams?" She looked over to him. "I thought you could help. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we need to find a way to stop them."

Mara hastily averted her eyes. "So you want to end the visions and let things get back to normal, also?"

Luke wasn't sure but he thought he heard disappointment in her voice. He made a gesture of resignation. "We are limited in our choices." He paused slightly and took a deep breath. "I take that back. We have many options available but none that we can do with a clear conscious or without a lot of heartbreak."

Mara's head fell backwards against the seat backrest. "Damn it! Why is the Force doing this to me…to us? Why is it teasing us with visions of happiness and a family when we can't act on it? It's like it enjoys torturing us."

"I don't know why it's happening, Mara," Luke said softly feeling heartsick. "We have to trust the Force."

Mara gave a sarcastic laugh. "I trust the Force just as much as I trust a Hutt."

"Don't say that Mara. I'm sure the Force will guide us." He stood. "Can you stay a few days? I can get you a guest room."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Luke took a deep breath. "I think it is time that I discuss my visions with Callista. She was a trained Jedi Knight of the Old Republic. She knows more about the Force than I do."

Mara's jaw dropped open in surprise. "You are going to ask your girlfriend what you should do about erotic dreams you are having about me?"

Luke gave her a puzzled look. "I'm dreaming about a wife and a son. I haven't had any…explicit visions of a sexual nature…" He stopped and gaped at her before a playful grin spread across his face. "Have you?"

Mara blushed fiercely. "Shut up."

"You have!" Luke chuckled despite the awkwardness of the situation. "Was I any good?"

She stood and smacked him on the shoulder. "Leave before I kill you and end my Force-induced torment."

"Okay, okay." Luke moved out of the cockpit while trying to hid a smirk. "I'll send an apprentice to help with any bags you might have and show you to your quarters."

As Luke moved down the boarding ramp all amusement drained away as a sense of foreboding hit him and his heart started beating anxiously. This was one conversation with Callista he absolutely did not want to have.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Luke found Callista in their quarters reading a centuries-old Jedi tome recently found within the ruins of an ancient Jedi temple on Dantooine. This was a common sight for Luke, since her arrival on Yavin IV Callista had busied herself with research. She was an invaluable asset to Tionne, the Jedi Praxeum's historian, but Luke knew most of her studies were centered on restoring her connection to the Force.

When she heard him enter she looked up from her book and beamed at him, but then her smile quickly faltered. She obviously could see he was upset. "What's wrong Luke? Did you have another vision?"

He went to the couch and beckoned her over. "Callista, we need to talk."

He could see her visibly stiffen and he sighed realizing that particular sentence rarely led to pleasant conversations. He sat down and waited for her to join him.

She stood from her desk and walked over to him her expression filled with uneasy worry. She sat down, her posture tense. "What is it?"

Luke drew in a deep breath and steadied his nerves. "Mara Jade is here. She landed a little while ago."

Callista closed her eyes and her mouth drew into a tight line. "Is she the one you've been dreaming about?"

"Yes, and she's having the same visions."

She slumped dejectedly on the couch as the color drained from her face. "I see. Are you here to break up with me?"

"No, no." He reached out to hold her hands in his. "She wants…_we want_ to know how to stop the visions."

She couldn't conceal her surprise. "Why would you want to do that?"

His eyes widened. "Why? Because I love you. And Mara doesn't want to break up our relationship. I know you never really trusted her because of her background, but she is an honorable person. This is bothering her just as much as it is me."

She gave him a small, weary smile. "Luke, I don't think there is a way to stop the visions. If the Force wants you to see them, it will not be denied. You would have to cut yourself away from the Force completely to block out its message."

"Are you suggesting ysalamiri?"

She scoffed. "No!" She gave him a look of sad resignation. "I'm saying the Force is guiding you somewhere…to someone…and that person is not me." She stood and moved to their bedchamber.

Luke followed her concerned. "Callista, there has to be a way to solve this problem."

She pulled a suitcase out of their closet. "There is. I leave and search for the Force and you stay and search for your destiny."

The air left his lungs as he sat down heavily on the corner of his bed. "You're leaving. Callista! I didn't cheat on you."

Her face softened as she went over and sat next to him. "I know Luke. You are a wonderful man. You would never do that to me. You would stay with me forever if I let you…but I can't let you."

"No, no, no, this can't be happening," Luke moaned as he felt an almost crippling sense of despair and anguish well up inside of him. "I love you. Please don't leave."

She reached up and caressed his face before she leaned in and kissed him softly. "I can't give you the family you want and I know I will always obsess over restoring my connection to the Force. I love you Luke, but I can't find a way for both of us to be happy together. We want different things in life." She leaned in and hugged him tightly. "Luke, your destiny lies on a different path…with a different person."

He held her close as a soft sob escaped him. "You're my last chance for happiness, Callista."

She pulled away from him and gave him a wane smile. "No, there is another. I think it's time you realized that."

.

.

.

Callista didn't allow him time to convince her to stay. She knew she had to leave and this was the best situation. Although it stung that Luke was dreaming about another woman, it was probably for the best. She had been terribly unhappy for months. Living among the Jedi only served as a reminder that the Force abandoned her. She sometimes felt envy and resentment when she watched the student practice their skills. It wouldn't be so bad if she could at least feel the Force…even if she could not manipulate it. The Force was her constant companion for decades. It flowed through her and she gained comfort in knowing she was never alone. But now, despite being surrounded with a world full of life and the love of a wonderful man…she felt alone.

She was telling him the truth when she said she loved him. She loved him deeply, but she also knew she couldn't live the rest of her life without the Force. She would search for a way to restore her powers until her dying day… and that wasn't fair to Luke. She knew the answer to her questions would not be found here at the Praxeum. Even the Jedi Holocron gatekeeper Bodo Baas could not help her. During the last few weeks she pondered a way to leave without breaking Luke's heart…and the Force provided her a way.

She packed her belongings and called Tionne to see if she could arrange for the Temple Shuttle to take her off the jungle moon.

Luke sat in their quarters silently watching her pack. She knew he was in intense emotional pain and it broke her heart. He occasionally tried to convince her to stay, but she brushed off his pleas. This needed to be done.

Within hours she was standing at the door of their quarters, suitcases in hand. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for us Luke, but you need to find your destiny and it isn't with me."

He grabbed her up in his arms. "Please don't do this." His words came out hoarse and pleading. She put down the bags and returned the embrace.

Looking up into his beautiful blue eyes she smiled sadly. "Luke, you and I both know this is for the best. You may not think so now, but eventually when you hold your son in your arms…you'll know." She reached up and cupped his face with her hands. "I'll always love and remember you." She leaned in and kissed him softly before breaking away from him and picking up her bags. "Goodbye Luke."

Luke could only watch as the woman he loved walked out the door and out of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Luke reluctantly shut the door after Callista left. He knew if he watched her walk away something inside of him would snap and he'd end up running after her begging and pleading for her to stay. He didn't want to chase after her like some love-struck teen or worse...a pathetic stalker, especially when he knew she was right.

Despite loving each other, things hadn't been going well between them. Since Callista's arrival on Yavin IV she had problems adjusting to her new reality. It wasn't just the fact she was cut off from the Force, she complained about adapting to her new body. She spent decades in the sterile environment of a computer having no physical irritations. Now she found herself on a jungle moon, sweating, getting eaten by insects, enduring allergies to the local fauna, and suffering from normal human chemical and hormonal fluctuations. And on top of all that, she was living in a different era, a time where all of the friends and family she once knew were probably dead.

These various problems triggered depression and anxiety within the former Old Republic Jedi and it was probably only a matter of time before she left. Luke had a feeling Callista was somewhat relieved by the turn of events. She could now break up with him and not be the bad guy. He was certain she convinced herself that what she was doing the right thing—it was for the greater good.

He turned and moved over to his kitchen where he poured himself a stiff shot of whiskey. He chugged it back in one gulp and then shuddered at the taste. He refilled the glass and went back and sat on his couch.

Now he had a bigger problem. What was he going to do about Mara? It wasn't like he could go over to her quarters and say, _'Guess what? Callista left me…now lets get to baby making so the Force will leave us alone!' _He groaned at his predicament. This was one problem that wasn't going away.

He rose and went over to the kitchen counter, grabbing the bottle of whiskey. He needed to see Mara and that required as much liquid courage as possible.

.

.

.

He didn't need to ask what room Mara was in; he could feel her anxiety oozing through the Force and it led him straight to her quarters. He pushed the door indicator button and waited. Within minutes Mara appeared at the entryway and motioned him inside the guest apartment.

As they walked to the sitting area she noticed the bottle of liquor he was carrying. "That's a good idea. I'll get two glasses." She went to the small food prep area and pulled two small tumblers out of the cabinet above the sink. She walked over and placed them on the small dining table and then took a seat.

Luke sat down across from her and poured out two drinks. He took a swig and heaved a deep sigh. "Well, Callista left me."

Mara nodded sadly. "I felt your pain through the Force." She paused for a moment, as if hesitant about saying her next thought. "I shouldn't have come here. I've ruined your life."

Luke's head hung pensively, staring at the glass sitting on the table in front of him. He fiddled with the whiskey tumbler for a moment before taking another sip. "No, you know that's not true, Mara. None of this is of your creation."

"Still, she'd be with you if I didn't show up. I shouldn't have come." She stood suddenly. "I should leave."

Mara turned but Luke reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her tunic. "Please stay and talk to me. Callista just left me. I don't need my closest friend abandoning me also."

Mara stared at him for a moment before she slowly nodded and sat back down. "What now?"

Luke rubbed his temple not knowing what the hell they were going to do now. "I don't know. Maybe we can try to figure out what the Force wants from us."

Mara gave a snort. "I have a pretty good idea what it wants from us. I wouldn't be surprised if the Force dropped aphrodisiacs and spice in our drinks and then locked us in a room together until we got with the program."

"I don't know about that." Luke tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "I came over to talk, but I now realize I'm not in the right frame of mind at the moment. Why don't we sleep on it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He let loose a frustrated breath. "I don't mean it that way, Mara. We'll go back to our separate quarters. Neither of us is in any condition to discuss this situation. I haven't slept in two weeks and I bet you haven't either." He got up and walked to the door. "I hope we can get some rest from these visions."

Mara raised her glass to her lips as he left her room. "So do I."

.

.

.

Luke woke from his dream with such a start that he actually rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. He pulled himself up to his hands and knees as he gasped for breath. "Oh kriff!"

Mara had said she had some erotic dreams of him…well now he had his first glimpse at what she was talking about. He rolled over to his back, breathing heavy and trembling. He squeezed his eyes shut but the images refused to leave his mind. He and Mara were camping by a lake in some unknown forest. They were sitting around a campfire before she gave him a sultry smile, took his hand and led him to their tent. In the privacy of their shelter Mara did…oh wow…she did things he could only dream of…and in fact he did dream them…in excruciating detail. He was now so aroused he was sure he wouldn't be able to leave his room for a week. He slowly got up and stumbled over to his 'fresher shower where he turned on the cold water, stripped out of his nightwear and then jumped in. He yelped at the frigid temperature, but it did the trick and cooled down his overheated body.

He wasn't sure if Mara's dreams were that intense, but if they were he could understand why she hadn't gotten much sleep lately. After a few minutes he left the cool shower and began to dress. Looking over to his wall chrono he realized it was early morning already. In about ten minutes breakfast would be served in the dining hall. If he couldn't sleep he might as well eat. He finished dressing and started out toward the chow hall.

.

.

.

On the to the dining facility Luke spotted Mara, carryall bag in hand, and stalking toward the Academy landing pad. "Mara!" he called out as he jogged to catch up with her. "Wait! What's going on?"

She gave him a quick look over her shoulder. "Being here on this moon makes the dreams more intense! And I didn't think that was possible!" Mara practically snarled at him. "I'm leaving, Skywalker."

He finally caught up with her and slowed his pace to match hers. "Where are you going?"

She stopped and glared at him. "Myrkr. It's the only place where I think I can get some sleep." She turned and started off toward her shuttle again.

"Take me with you?" Luke begged. "I haven't slept well since the last time you were here and last night…last night…" He trailed off unable to tell her what he dreamt about. She must have sensed his embarrassment because she stopped and swung around to face him.

"Oh poor Luke," she said sarcastically. "Now you know what I have suffered through for over a week. Was last night your first…sex dream?"

He nodded as his face reddened. "Did you have the same dream last night?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know, Luke," she said in a snarky tone. "Was it the dream where we were making out like Endorian Tumble Bunnies in some storage closet after sneaking away from a formal masquerade ball?"

"What?" Luke said shocked. "No."

"Was it the time we skinny dipped beneath a warm waterfall and then went behind the cascades to have a quickie?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Was it the time we were camping in the forest and attempted to duplicate every mating technique illustrated in a book you had titled _The Complete Guide to Human Pleasure and Spirituality_?"

"That's the one," Luke managed to croak out before he turned a deeper red.

She looked him up and down appraisingly. "I'm surprised you can walk after experiencing that vision."

He gave an embarrassed chuckle. "That's what cold showers are for."

She smirked sympathetically. "Do you really want to go to Myrkr?"

"Yes, we both need a break from these visions."

She turned and started walking again. "Fine, I'll wait for you to pack some stuff. Meanwhile I'll contact Karrde to see if we can use his base. He went back a few months ago and found the Imperials had left it intact."

Luke was reluctant to let her out of his sight. He wouldn't put it past Mara to blast off without him, but he could not sense duplicity on her part so he decided to go ahead and get his belongings. "Thanks Mara."

"Don't thank me yet," she said as she lowered the boarding ramp of her ship. "I have a feeling a trip in a confined ship might be the worst idea we've ever had."

He hesitated when he realized she was right. After his dream last night could he handle being in close proximity with the woman who brought him to unbelievable heights of passion in his dreams? He cleared his throat nervously. "I'm sure we've made worse decisions before and survived," Luke joked half-heartedly.

'_And I really hope I'll survive this time,_' he thought anxiously as he jogged off in the direction of his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Mara plotted in the jump to Myrkr then turned in the captain's chair to gaze at her co-pilot. "It's not a long trip…just one jump. I would say we would be there in a day-and-a-half standard."

"Thank…thanks for taking me with you," Luke replied. "I needed to get away from my apartment. There are too many sad memories there now."

Mara gazed at him, her eyes a mixture of sadness and compassion. "I'm sorry she left. I know how much she meant to you." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I'm not the best at comforting people, but if you want to talk I'll listen. I know you said it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel responsible for your pain."

Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I saw it coming. I told you that, didn't I? When you came to Yavin IV two weeks ago I told you I thought she was going to leave." He looked back at the hyperspace lines outside the cockpit for a long pause before he spoke again. "So it wasn't your fault. And even if she did leave because of the visions we were having…it still wouldn't be your fault."

She shifted in the pilot seat restlessly, as if the chair had suddenly become uncomfortable. "I was curious about the visions. You said your visions were more family in nature." She averted her eyes, looking acutely embarrassed. "But most of my images were of you and…you know…us…doing…" She let that sentence hang unfinished.

Luke shrugged. "Maybe the Force was temping us with something we want but don't have. I wanted a family." He turned and gave her a cocky grin. "And you wanted a piece of the Jedi Master." He tried to keep a straight face but failed as Mara jumped out of her seat and punched him, not so playfully, in the shoulder.

"I'm joking Mara." He laughed some more before catching his breath. "I wasn't kidding about the family. I do want one…but I know you haven't been lusting over me for years."

She sat back down and avoided looking at him.

"So, how damaged is our friendship right about now?" Luke asked.

"That last little dig didn't help," She muttered in irritation. "But I probably won't push you out the airlock."

He gave her a sheepish grin. "That's nice to know. Seriously Mara, we have been having very explicit dreams about each other…it has to change the way we see each other…because we've_ seen_ each other."

She gave a dismissive snort. "You saw what your mind thought I would look like."

He considered that possibility. "Well, there is one way to find out."

She gave him a withering glare. "You really want to die, don't you?"

He held up his hands in a calming gesture. "I didn't mean take our clothing off. It's just in that last dream…I saw a scar…on you…on a place on your body that I know I have never seen before in real life."

Mara's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and then turned white as the blood drained from her face. "What scar?" she managed to whisper.

Luke hesitated. By her reaction she obviously had a scar and if he was correct about the shape and placement was she going to run him through with her lightsaber?

"What scar, Skywalker!" Mara's voice rose to a screech.

Now it was Luke's turn to blush. "It was hard to see in the dim light, but it looked like you had a small meandering scar, right about here." He pointed to an area on her lower abdomen…an area that would normally be covered by even the skimpiest of undies.

Her hand flew to her mouth to stop a startled gasp. "Oh Force!" She suddenly stood and rushed to the 'fresher.

After a few minutes, Luke stood and moved to the 'fresher door. "Mara, are you okay?" He waited for a response but got none. He tapped on the door with his knuckles. "Mara, talk to me."

Her voice was strained. "Go away!"

Luke tilted his head against the door. "You can't stay in there the entire trip."

"I'm not, I'm just waiting to die of humiliation."

Luke leaned against the doorframe. "Mara, don't be embarrassed. If the Force showed you to me, then that means what you saw in your dreams was what I look like unclothed."

"Aaaaahh!" came Mara's stunned shout.

Luke frowned. He wasn't sure how to take that response. "Mara, if I go to the back of the cargo bay and leave you alone, would that help."

"Yes!"

"I'm leaving." He grabbed his carryall bag and moved to the back of the shuttle. He wished there was a cabin in this ship, but no such luck. This spacecraft was the smallest in Karrde's fleet, having only a cockpit, 'fresher and cargo bay. He settled down on the deck and pulled out his datapad to catch up on some reading.

This was going to be a long trip.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

They arrived at Myrkr base the next day. Luke stood slowly from the hard deck of the ship with a groan. He rolled his head in a circle a few times before he leaned backwards stretching his sore stiff back. He didn't think he got a minute of sleep the night before. He tried to use what little clothing he brought with him to make a pillow and cushion his back but it didn't help much. The only good thing about the lack of sleep meant there weren't any awkward dreams.

Mara powered down the shuttle and moved to the rear of the ship where Luke stood. He could tell she was still upset and embarrassed about the conversation they had the night before. "Mara, I'm sorry…"

She held up a hand and gave him a warning look he couldn't miss. "Don't…I don't want to discuss the visions until I can get some sleep."

"You still couldn't sleep last night?" he asked.

She scowled at him. "Unfortunately I did get some sleep, but the Force decided to send me another vision which rudely pulled me out of my slumber." She grabbed her flight bag off the deck and glared at him. "Kriff'n Force."

"I didn't get any sleep either," he said with a yawn.

She lowered the ramp and walked out to the humid Myrkr air. "Lucky you."

He grabbed up his gear and followed her down the ramp. When Mara stepped onto the duracret landing-pad she gazed up into the blue sky and closed her eyes. "Do you feel it?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't feel anything."

She turned to look at him. "Exactly. No Force."

"Ahh," Luke said in understanding. "That's what we came for."

Mara marched up to Karrde's base at a quick clip. "What we came for is sleep and that's what I am going to do now before I pass out."

Luke followed her as she punched in the door codes to the main entrance. The door slowly slid open with some effort. It was obvious the place needed some maintenance, but that could wait. Sleep was calling for them. Mara walked down to a maintenance room where she wasted no time in raiding the supply closet to get clean linen. She handed Luke a bundle of sheets and she grabbed some for herself. She motioned down the hall with her head. "Claim a room and get some rest. Later on I'll see if any of the emergency rations are still edible. If not, I can take the shuttle to Hyllyard City and scrounge some up."

She didn't wait for Luke to answer. She walked into a room and shut the door behind her.

He wandered down the hall and found a room with a bunk and prepared for sleep…wonderful and hopefully dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

Later Mara woke him from the best sleep he had in weeks. It was a deep, deep slumber, restful and dreamless. Mara was standing next to his bed smirking. "Are you going to sleep forever?"

Luke looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting. They arrived in the early afternoon, so he wasn't sure why she decided to wake him. "What did I get, four hours sleep?" He swung his feet off the bed and stood feeling unusually stiff.

"More like one full planetary rotation and four hours. This is the next day." She held out some ration bars and bottled juice. "I thought you might be hungry."

He looked down at his wrist chrono. "Stang, I didn't realize how tired I was." He gave Mara a bright smile as he accepted the offered rations. "Thanks. I hope you got enough rest."

She turned and headed out of his room and down the hall. "It was glorious. I had a dream, but it wasn't about you."

Luke followed her while unwrapping his ration bar. "Oh, anything you can tell me about?"

She chuckled. "I dreamt Vader and Palpatine were drunk and singing the Imperial Academy Alma Mater song."

Luke laughed out loud. "That's not so bad."

"You haven't heard your father sing."

He grinned. He was glad Mara was in a better mood. "No I haven't fortunately." He took another bite of his ration bar and chewed. "Did you eat?" he asked after he swallowed the bland tasting sustenance.

"Yes, but more than two days and we will be out of food." She stopped to look at him. "How long are we staying?"

"I'm not sure." Luke took a sip of his juice and thought about it. "I guess we should sit down and discuss what's happened. I think we need to analyze these dreams. I know you think the Force is playing matchmaker, but I believe there may be a greater purpose and we won't know what it is until we sit down and scrutinize all the visions."

The delicate features of her face tensed. "I _really_ don't want to do that."

Luke could see her face flush with embarrassment as she turned and continued down the hall to a large lounge area of the base. She sat down on a small couch and Luke claimed a large leather seat across from her. "Mara I don't need details about any…erotic vision. I am more interested in any other type of dream. Almost all of my visions involved family. Did you have any visions where we weren't…you know."

Her brow creased in concentration. "There were a few. In one we were in a cavern of some sort and we were fighting Sentinel droids. Another time we were underground somewhere…it could have been the lower levels of Coruscant. We were there with a group of people and for some reason you were skinny dipping in some red stagnant water."

Luke's face went slack in surprise. "Skinny dipping? And among a group of people? That doesn't sound like something I would do." He gave her a sly look. "But you did say in another vision we were swimming in the nude by a waterfall. You must be a bad influence on me."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that must be it. There was something else." She hesitated for a long moment. "It was a disturbing vision. It looked like we were aboard the _Falcon._ You were sprawled out on a sleeping platform, battered and beaten and looking very dead. I was crying over your body." She paused as she visibly steadied her nerves to continue. "Some of the details are fuzzy, but I do remember holding my hands over a nasty wound on your chest and suddenly you took a sharp breath and your eyes opened."

Luke sat silently, transfixed by the story. "Then what?"

Mara gave him a sad smile. "You reached up, caressed my hair and then said, _I'll live, my love_."

Luke blew out an uneasy breath. "At least I survived." As soon as he said the words he remembered the disturbing vision he had about Mara. He closed his eyes briefly, considering if he should tell her or not.

Mara's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What are you hiding?"

He sighed deeply. "I dreamt our son brought over my newborn grandson for me to see. But after he handed me the baby he said, '_I wish mom lived to see her grandson_.'"

"Oh," she said with an air of resignation. "Hopefully I didn't die soon after giving birth."

"I hope not either," he said softly. "I remember another vision where I am in a nursery, holding a baby, and talking to someone outside by field of view. I was saying we should hide the Jedi children in the Maw until the war was over."

Mara frowned. "The Maw? Why there? Why not another planet? Unless…"

"Unless the entire galaxy was at war," Luke finished.

Mara nodded. "In some of my less…erotic dreams, I got the impression that something bad was happening…something big. Do you think the Force wants us to change things? Change the future?"

"The future is always in motion," Luke said with little conviction in his voice. "But these visions might be already changing our future."

Mara shrugged. "Or these visions might have set us on the course leading to that particular future."

"True, we might be doing exactly what led us to that future. We have no way of knowing what we could do now that is definitely different from the future in the visions." Luke sighed and drew his hand through his hair in frustration.

Mara fidgeted in her seat for a moment before she looked up and gazed into Luke's eyes. "There was something in my vision where we fought the sentinel droids though…"Mara said softly. "When we fought the droids our minds melded together and we formed a bond. During the vision I got the distinct impression that prior to that point we were just friends. We were not dating. Or had any romantic entanglement."

"Oh," Luke said uneasily. He thought she knew where she was going with this but he didn't dare venture a guess. "And that is important…why?"

Her dark green eyes frosted a bit. "You know why. You just don't want to say it."

"Like you don't want to say it?" he shot back.

"Ugghhh," she groaned in frustration. "Fine! I'll say it. If we start a relationship prior to getting stuck in a cavern and fighting off sentinel droids…then we will know for sure we are doing something different…we could possibly make changes in the future and maybe avoid whatever major conflict."

Luke chuckled uneasily. "Or we could swear never to see each other again, never get married, never have a child and that would be another way to ensure we are doing something different."

She crossed her arms in front on her chest. "Do you want to sleep with a ysalamiri under your pillow for the rest of your life?" Mara said sarcastically. "Because I can't believe the Force threw in dozens of skinholo visions so I would avoid you all my life?"

He took another sip of juice and stared at her intently. If he didn't know better, he would think she was actually considering a relationship with him. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Nothing," Mara said harshly. "We shouldn't try to make changes. We may make things worse."

"What could be worse than a possible galactic-wide war?"

"How about a wandering black hole coming too close to our galaxy and sucking everything in to it." She drummed her fingers on her knee nervously. "I'm open for suggestions."

Their gaze locked and there was a moment of profound awareness between them. "We did look happy together," Luke said softly. "We really, really looked happy."

She turned away from his probing eyes. "I know, but this is all so new. We never dated each other, we don't know if we're compatible." She flopped down on her side so she was half sitting, half lying on the couch. She reached up and clutched her reddish-gold hair in frustration. "Gods, why is the Force doing this to us."

"I don't know," Luke admitted then gave her a nervous smile. "Listen, Mara, I'm not asking anything from you. Neither of us is ready for a relationship. I'm still reeling from Callista leaving and you don't need a Jedi Master on the rebound. We can take things one day at a time. We could see if we can tolerate being around each other and go from there." Luke hesitated slightly. "That is if you're interested in a relationship…I don't even know if you're attracted to me." His words came out sounding shy and insecure.

Mara shifted on the couch propping her head up on her hand and elbow. "You never cease to amaze me, Skywalker."

He looked at her questioningly. "How's that?"

"You do realize you were voted _'Sexiest Man in the Galaxy' _by _Sentient Holozine_ last year."

Luke blushed slightly. The tabloid holozines printed a lot of things about him, most of it false. "I heard about that gross exaggeration."

Mara sat back up on the couch and laughed. "You're adorable when you are self-deprecating." Her eyes slid across his body and Luke got the distinct impression that she was envisioning him unclothed. "You're toned, handsome, heroic and possess an aura of strength and authority." She lifted one firmly arched eyebrow. "I guess I could do worse."

His jaw dropped in shocked amusement. "Thanks, I guess."

"One day at a time. That's what you suggested." She gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I guess we can try that and ease into things and see how it works."

A wide smile blossomed across his face. "I think we have a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

The next day Luke and Mara took the shuttle to Hyllyard City where they bought some fresh food. Luke realized he liked grocery shopping with Mara. It made him feel like they were an actual married couple as they discussed what to have for dinner and breakfast the next morning. It was feeling he enjoyed.

When they returned to base he offered to make dinner. It was a simple pasta meal, but after eating ration bars for the last two days, it smelled and looked wonderful. He opened a local red wine to round out the meal and set out some plates. "Dinner is served, " he said as he pulled Mara's chair out for her in a gentlemanly gesture. "I'd be honored if you'd join me."

She sat down at the table looking at the food and smiling appreciatively. "I didn't know you could cook."

"My meager culinary skills have been finely honed by years of Bachelorhood." Luke grinned. "In-other-words, it's hard to kark up pasta."

She laughed as she picked up her fork and tried the noodles. "This is good."

Luke sat down across from her. "I'm glad." He began eating while making furtive glances at his companion. The visions had put Mara in a whole new light to him and now he had trouble keeping his eyes off her. Before he had seen her as a fierce fighter and a good friend, but now he saw her as a woman—a beautiful woman who might end up as his wife and mother of his child.

And she _was_ beautiful. He loved the way her fiery red hair swirled around her shoulders, her sensuous high cheekbones, those gorgeous green eyes that captivated him and her well-toned body that was curved in all the right places. He watched her transfixed as she slowly chewed her food and he actually shivered as she drew her tongue across her lips.

Mara looked up at him and their eyes locked for a split second before he quickly looked down at his plate. He expected her to react angrily to his ogling, but she simply gave a snarky scoff. "If I didn't know better, Skywalker, I would think you were undressing me with your eyes." She tried not to smirk as she gave him a feigned look of irritation. "But would be a waste of time, wouldn't it? There's nothing here you haven't seen already…right down to a tiny scar. Right, Skywalker?"

He blushed, but his mouth eased into a grin. "I think the Force has shown us both way too much."

Her face reddened slightly. "That's true. There's no longer any mystery for me, when it comes to you." She breathed an exasperated sigh. "This is so strange. I'm feeling a mixture of embarrassment and closeness. I feel like I've known you all my life. Part of me is saying, '_this is your old platonic friend'_ while another part of my brain sees you as my long time husband, companion and…" she trailed off.

"Lover," Luke finished.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, lover." She took another bite of her food while staring intently at her plate. "I'm torn as to what to do. It would be so easy to fall into bed with you and try to live out those visions." She looked up at him her eyes full of worry. "But, what if those visions aren't really our future. You are always saying, _'the future is always in motion'_. What if we jump into a relationship and it fails." She averted her eyes once again. "I don't have many friends, people I can depend on, people I trust. You are one of the few. I'd hate to lose what we have."

Luke nodded with understanding. "That's why we go slow and feel each other out." He rephrased his comment when Mara chuckled at his choice of words. "I meant get to know each other better."

"I know what you meant," she said in a light teasing voice.

He had to smile at the relaxed atmosphere that had settled upon them while on Myrkr. Mara was right…there was a feeling of awkward closeness between them, albeit, it was an artificially Force-induced familiarity, but a closeness nonetheless. "I'm not sure what we don't know about each other exactly." He grinned sheepishly and cleared his throat. "Is there anything you would like to know about me?"

Mara raised an amused eyebrow as she sipped her wine. "I definitely don't need to ask any questions concerning your lovemaking stamina or sexual acrobatics. The Force made damn sure I knew all about that!"

Luke choked on a piece of food he just started to chew. He grabbed his wine and washed down the pasta. "Acrobatics? I don't remember any acrobatics."

She flashed him a wicked smile. "You just had the camping dream, right? There wasn't any room for gymnastics in that tiny tent. Wait until you get a vision of us at the luxury beach resort on Chandrila."

Luke could feel his face burn while Mara laughed at his discomfort.

"I don't feel bad about embarrassing you," she said. "I've had dozens of erotic Farmboy visions and believe me I was embarrassed beyond mortification when I woke up. I think you deserve some payback."

Luke's lips twitched with amusement and for a moment considered teasing her back, but his sense of self-preservation stopped him. This was not the woman from his visions—a woman who he could tease in a casual way—at least not yet. He took another sip of his wine and wondered if the alcohol had loosened Mara's tongue or was she actually comfortable talking about their dream sex life. Either way he thought it was best to get back to a safer topic.

"What should we do when we leave here?"

Mara swallowed her food and washed it down with some wine. "I drop you off at Yavin IV and then I go on my shipment run. That is as far as I got with my planning."

Luke's brow shot up in surprised disappointment. The concept of her going back to her job and leaving him at the Praxeum was unsettling. He gave an internal sigh as he realized no matter how close he felt to her…they actually hadn't yet crossed that line from friends to lovers. "You can stay on Yavin IV with me." He cringed at the pleading sound of his voice.

She made a face. "Luke, I'm not going to stay with you. Callista just left. Can you imagine what rumors that would cause?"

"I didn't mean to live with me," Luke clarified. "I meant stay in one of the guestrooms. If you want you can come under the pretense of training." Luke gave a small hopeful smile. "I was under the impression that we were going to work toward a relationship. I thought you said you were considering it."

"I will…I am." She stared down at her plate for a moment. "Believe me, I've considered it since the visions started. To be truthful, I even contemplated it during my short stint as a student on Yavin and I definitely thought about it after you gave me your father's lightsaber."

Luke sat back in his chair shocked by this revelation. "Then why did you leave? We could have worked things out if you stayed."

Her green eyes narrowed. "You don't get it. You grew up in a loving home, but not me. I was being trained from early childhood to kill, to lie, and to deceive. I was conditioned to avoid attachments and brutally punishing when I failed…at anything. You didn't have a Sith Lord popping into your head whenever he damn well pleased. And even when he died he made sure I couldn't live in peace. From beyond the grave he tormented me with his last command. I'm amazed I have assimilated into society as well as I have." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I wasn't ready for a relationship then. I may have never been ready if it wasn't for the visions. I saw myself happy, laughing, loving, caring…"

"I would love to see us happy together…like in the visions." He reached across the table and risked placing his hand over hers. "I think if we take things slow we can end up in that happy place."

Mara looked down at his hand. He thought she was going to pull away from his touch, but surprisingly she rotated her palm up so she could clasp his hand in hers. She then gave him a warm smile. "I would like that."

.

.

Mara was enjoying another wonderfully restful night of sleep when she was rudely awakened by the irritating sound of her comlink buzzing. She sat up in bed with a groan and grabbed the communication device off the side table. The readout on the side indicated there was an incoming communication to her shuttle's transceiver. She pushed a button and transferred the call to the comlink. "Jade here."

"Hello Mara," came the sound of Talon Karrde's voice. "I hope you found the base in decent repair."

"Yes, it's fine. Thank you for allowing us to stay here. Blocking out the Force was the only way I knew how to stop the dreams and visions."

She heard a chuckle from the other end. "I can't believe a Force-vision of you being married to Skywalker would be so horrifying that you would have to run to Myrkr. What is equally puzzling is why, if you are trying to block him out of your dreams, that you decided to bring him along for the ride."

"He's been having similar problems sleeping," she explained after a short pause.

"I see," Karrde replied. "I hope you two can find a solution to your problems…and since I am parsecs away I will risk saying I think you two would make a good team…in more ways than one."

"Maybe," Mara conceded. "But I doubt you made a trans-galactic call to tell us we'd make a cute couple. What's wrong? Do you need me back or the shuttle?"

"No," Karrde said. "At least not right away. We do have that run to make next week. I could use the shuttle then, but if that's not possible I'll make other arrangements."

"I'll have the shuttle back. We should be leaving soon."

"Good. I called because it appears Luke didn't bother telling anybody where he was going when you two left Yavin IV. Rumors are going around the holonet that Callista left the Jedi Master and he disappeared to lick his wounds. Han called me and I told him Luke hitched a ride off of Yavin IV with you, but that's all I told him. Have Luke call his sister before she sends the New Republic fleet out to search for her brother."

"Will do."

"How is he taking the breakup?"

Mara thought for a moment. "He's handling it better than I thought possible. We've spent a lot of time talking."

"Oh…talking," came Talon's response and Mara could sense a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes…talking." She emphasized each word.

Karrde laughed. "Be gentle with him Mara…he just had his heart broken."

She rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated huff. "Jade out!" She slammed the comlink down on her side table. "Great."

She was hoping that the general public wouldn't hear about Callista leaving and she absolutely hoped her name wasn't mentioned in any media reports. She didn't need people speculating that the coldhearted former Emperor's Hand had stolen Luke away from his loving ex-Jedi, soul-switching girlfriend.

She got up and dressed. She needed to tell Luke the bad news.

.

.

.

"Leia, I'm fine," Luke said to his sister via the shuttle's subspace transceiver.

He could see his sister's eyes narrow suspiciously. "Luke, how can you possibly be fine when Callista left you?"

In the background Luke could hear Han's voice. "I'm sure Mara is cheering him up."

Leia turned to where the voice came from. "Han, you're not being helpful." She turned back to the screen. "Why didn't you come to Coruscant if you needed to get away? Why Myrkr?"

"Leia, Mara and I have been plagued by visions for weeks. We both needed to cut our connection from the Force so we could rest and try to figure out what these visions meant."

Leia looked concerned. "Visions? What type of visions?"

Luke paused and considered his words carefully. "The visions vary. We see war, conflict…among other things." Luke decided to change the subject. "What is the HoloNet news saying?"

A sad expression crossed her face. "They say your bad luck with woman has continued with Callista leaving Yavin IV. They also questioned your disappearance. Some networks suspect you went off to find her like some lovelorn stalker, others say you are holed up somewhere drinking away your sorrows and another reporter claims you are on the rebound and ran off with the other woman."

"I vote for the last two," Luke could hear Han in the background followed by a laugh.

Leia glared to her husband. Luke couldn't see him, but he could imagine Han smirking at Leia while drinking Corellian whiskey. What was ironic was Han wasn't far off.

"How long are you going to stay on Myrkr?" Leia asked.

"We'll probably leave today. If there're rumors about another woman Mara will want to avoid being seen with me. I'll come to Coruscant to visit you, then I'll go out in the public doing normal things so people can see I'm fine."

"_Is_ there something going on between you and Mara?" his sister asked and Luke thought he detected a slight chill in her voice.

Luke shook his head. "No, we're friends. I wasn't cheating on Callista if that's what you are getting at?"

His sister blanched. "I didn't mean that Luke, but I know how hard a break up can be. Sometimes people rush into a new relationship when they shouldn't."

"I'm not rushing into anything. I promise."

His sister hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it…about why Callista left."

He took a deep breath. "She was unhappy living at the Jedi Temple and not being able to access the Force. I think I made matters worse when I tried to talk to her about marriage and children. She didn't want to have kids. Eventually she came to the decision that the Force had different destinies for both of us."

He could see pity in his sister's face. "I'm sorry, Luke."

He shook his head. "Don't be. I think she was right." He didn't expand on that belief. "I need to pack and get ready to leave, Leia. I'll talk to you when I get to Coruscant."

The two said their goodbyes and Luke signed off. He slouched back into the shuttle's pilot seat. Since the media was speculating about another woman, Mara definitely would want to get as far away from him as she could until this blew over. Myrkr was an isolated planet, but it only took one person in Hyllyard City to recognize him before the sludge media dropped down on the planet like rabid vornskrs. Luke wished the holonet reporters would give him one day of peace, but he knew there was no chance of that happening. He stood and headed back to Myrkr Base to talk to Mara.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Luke and Mara left Myrkr that evening. He would have liked to stay longer, but Luke knew he needed to quell the rumors. Throughout the years, he learned that if he didn't put out media fires quickly they would turn into a firestorm of gossip and intrigue. The best thing he can do is be seen in public acting completely normal. When the reporters realize there's nothing to report they'd eventually go away.

Luke looked over to Mara who was sitting in the shuttle's pilot seat concentrating on something on her datapad. "I brought blankets from the base, do you want me to make up a sleeping pallet for you?"

She put her data device aside and then reclined her seat. "No, I can sleep while seated." She turned and looked at him. "Go ahead. I'll wake you when we get to Yavin IV."

Luke nodded and moved to the back cargo bay. They had decided it was best to bring him back to the sparsely populated moon to avoid being seen together. Luke wasn't sure if it was one of his students that spread the rumor of Callista's departure or not, but he was less likely to be seen with Mara there than if she brought him directly to Coruscant. Once on Yavin IV he would take his X-Wing to the core.

He could tell Mara was upset about the situation. She was not going to let any HoloNet gossip network paint her as the _'sleemo other woman'_, as she so eloquently put it. Mara wanted to be out-of-sight and out-of-mind until the intense public interest in Luke and his love life settled down. She thought it might ease up in the week she was gone. Luke was not so sure about that, but he didn't want to say anything that would encourage her to spend more time away. In the last few days, he had gotten used to her company and he was not looking forward to a week without her.

He unfolded a stack of blanket he had taken from Karrde's smuggler's base and laid them out on the deck. After rolling up one of his tunics to be used as a pillow he stretched out on the blanket and turned in for the evening.

.

.

.

"Mara!"

Mara Jade had just drifted off to sleep when a voice woke her with a start. She looked around, unsure if she was dreaming or if Skywalker actually yelled out for her. When she heard her named called out again she stood and went to the rear of the ship to make sure he was all right. She followed the floor safety lights to the back cargo hold. There, one ceiling glow panel was left illuminated and in the dim light she found Luke on his makeshift bed trembling. She quietly moved closer until she could observe Luke lying on a layer of blankets wearing his ever-present black pants and tunic. At the foot of the bed he had placed his boots, belt and weapons. Next to that was a blanket sprawled across the floor as if it was brusquely thrown off in his sleep. She walked over and picked up the discarded blanket and moved to place it over him.

As she edged closer she could see he was sleeping, but tears were streaming down his face. "I miss you. Don't leave me." The distress and anguish in his voice was heartbreaking. She wasn't sure if he was dreaming about Callista or if he was having another vision of his dead wife...meaning her.

She knelt down next to him and slowly laid the blanket over his prone body. At one point her hand brushed against his arm and it resulted in an immediate reaction from her traveling companion. With his eyes still closed, he reached out and grabbed her in his arms, pressing her body snuggly against his. She was about to struggled out of his grip when he spoke again. "Mara. Oh, Sweetheart…you found me. You found me. Stay awhile."

For a brief moment their minds melded together and she saw herself in his dream. She was only the bluish flickering image of a woman and she knew he was dreaming of the wife he loved and lost. She could feel intense relief and love flowing from him. The love of his life had died, but now they were together, however fleeting.

She didn't have the heart to tear him out of the dream when he was weeping with joy at the chance to see her again. She decided to let him have this moment. She relaxed in his arms and eventually fell asleep.

.

.

.

Luke woke up with a stiff back and a prickling pain in his hand. He tried to move but soon realized his right arm was pinned down by something. He slowly turned his head and his eyes flew open when he discovered Mara Jade lying next to him asleep. Her head was nestled on his shoulder while his arm was trapped under her. Luke's mind frantically tried to remember what happened last night. They hadn't been drinking so there shouldn't be any reason to wake up in bed together and not remember how they gotten into that position.

Why would Mara be next to him? Did she sleep walk? Or did the Force decide it was tired of them kriff'n around and threw them together in bed. He reached under the blanket with his free hand to check his state of dress or undress and was relieved when he realized he was fully clothed.

He was more than happy to continue lying next to her, but his hand was asleep and the annoying pinprick sensation radiating from his hand and forearm was keeping him awake. He slowly pulled the covers off of them so he could get a better look at his predicament. He was relieved that she was equally clothed but his arm was curved under her side and his hand appeared to be buried beneath her derrière. Ever so cautiously he tried to extricate his limb without waking his friend, but the movement made her stir. Her eyes flickered open and went wide when she noticed she was pressed up against him, but her expression of confusion was fleeting.

"Hi," Luke whispered nervously, not knowing exactly what he should say. "Sorry to wake you, but my hand appears to be pinned under your backside." He tried to make it sound lighthearted; still he tensed while he waited for her response.

He was surprised when she didn't jump up and start an angry tirade. Instead she stared deeply in his eyes before shifting her weight so he could extricate his limb. She then slowly detangled herself from his arms and sat up. "Sorry about that. I know this is…awkward."

He was astonished by the apology. "What exactly happened?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest looking very uncomfortable. "You were calling out my name last night. I saw you shivering so I went to put a blanket on you…and then you grabbed me up and held me against your body."

Luke sat up stunned. "I'm sorry Mara, you should have woke me up."

She looked at him sadly. "Do you remember your dream?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I dreamed about…" he paused and looked at her. "I dreamed about you. I saw your spirit."

Mara nodded. "I saw a brief glimpse of your dream. When you embraced me I saw you reaching out for her. You felt so happy and in love and grateful to have her back, even if it was only for a moment…I couldn't wake you up. I know it was only a dream, but the man in that dream was crushed and heartbroken…and he now found his lost love. I didn't want to take that away from him…or you…you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. Thank you," he said softly. His voice became strained as an overwhelming feeling of love and gratitude washed over him. "I know how uncomfortable all of this is for you. Thank you for doing that for him…for me."

She gazed at him, her green eyes filled with a mix of nervousness and compassion. "You're welcome. Anyway…it was nice to get some sleep. The Force laid off the visions for once."

He smiled at her warmly. "That's right we were able to sleep when together. I guess we don't need ysalamiri to solve our problems after all."

"We just have to remain in each other's arms for the rest of our lives." She said somewhat sarcastically, but then smirked. "That might make it hard to swing a lightsaber."

Luke let out a chuckle. "That's true."

Her brow knitted together. "What I don't understand is if we are seeing visions of the future and we were destined to be together…why does the Force need to bombard us with these dreams and the visions in the first place?"

Luke gazed up at the ship ceiling in thought before looking back to her. "I don't know. Maybe Ben Skywalker is the answer. It could be you and I don't marry until late in life and Ben was born years or maybe a decade from now in that timeline. Perhaps if he is older during any future war, he could influence it…or maybe we would make entirely different decisions depending on his age." He shook his head. "Or perhaps they're dreams of a possible future that wouldn't have come to pass if we didn't receive the visions. There is no way for us to ever know." He massaged his temples where a headache was forming. "So, what do you want to do now?"

She looked at her chrono. "We have hours before we drop out of hyperspace." She laid back down on the blankets he had spread out the night before. "Let's get back to sleep."

His eyebrows shot up. "Together?"

"This is probably our last chance at a good night sleep before I go on my supply run and sleeping together seems to stave off the dreams." She looked up at him with a slow appraising gaze. "I trust you won't take advantage of the situation."

He wanted to tell her she was far to trusting. She was fully clothed, but the sight of her luscious curves and her beautiful face challenged even his Jedi restraint.

'_Control, control, you must learn control!' _the words of Master Yoda reverberated through his head. His mouth suddenly went dry as he lay down next to her making sure to keep some space between them. "I would never take advantage of you."

"I know," she said in a tired voice. "After I drop you off to Yavin IV I'll go on my run and you go about your business letting the holozine reporters know all is well. If you do go and visit your sister on Coruscant I can meet you there. The last part of my run brings me to the core. Then we can implement our '_get-to-know-each-other-better'_ plan and…go out."

"Go out," Luke said with a smile. "Like a date."

"Yeah," she said softly with a yawn. "Like a date."

They lay together silently. Eventually Luke could hear her breathing slow until he knew she was sleeping. He wished he could do the same. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating and it made his mind wander to that dream of them camping together. Stang, the Force liked to torment him. Since that erotic vision the sexual tension he felt around Mara was a constant undercurrent. He realized he wanted her more than he had ever wanted any woman in his life.

Luke startled when Mara rolled over in her sleep and draped an arm over his midsection and pressed her face against his shoulder. He stiffened and his pulse pounded rapidly as he became acutely aware of her—her nearness, her scent and the heat of her skin.

He envied her ability sleep when his body was now on fire, every hormone in his body sizzling. He took a couple deep breaths and demanded his body to behave. It took every ounce of his willpower, but eventually the impossible happened… he fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author Note: Thanks everybody for reading and a special thanks to all that took the time to review. I really appreciate it. I am working on a short epilogue to follow this chapter. **_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**~JL~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

Luke was dropped off on Yavin IV and Mara wasted no time leaving the Jungle moon before anybody saw her. Luke watched the shuttle until it disappeared into the clouds before he slung his carryall strap over his shoulder and walked back to his apartment. Once he entered his quarters a sense of gloom descended on him. He usually was greeted happily when he came home, but not today. The apartment was eerily quiet. He walked into his bedroom that he and Callista had once shared and stopped. The sight of empty draws and discarded hangers made the reality of the situation hit him hard. He walked over to his dresser and picked up a holoprojector lying on top. He turned it over in his hand a couple times before he activated it. The image of Callista and Luke appeared above the base, they were standing in front of a Massassi temple smiling happily. It was taken shortly after she arrived to Yavin IV before she realized her loss of the Force was probably permanent.

He deactivated the holoprojector and placed it in a dresser drawer. He sighed sadly. When he was with Mara he was able to put away all thoughts about Callista and the long list of his other failed relationships, but the evidence of Callista's quick departure brought his relationship problems to the forefront.

He tossed his carryall bag on top of his bed and unpacked the clothing he wore on his trip and replaced them with clean outfits. He heard the chirping of a droid and he looked up to see Artoo Detoo his astromech droid. "Hey Artoo."

The droid let out a series of beeps and whistles as it rolled up to Luke, his dome spinning around until its optical sensor pointed in his direction. Luke wasn't exactly certain what his droid said, but he could guess. "Callista left. She's not coming back."

The droid made a mournful sound.

Luke zipped up his bag and pulled the strap over his shoulder. "Come on Artoo, I'm taking the X-Wing to Coruscant. We're going on a trip."

.

.

.

When Luke arrived to Coruscant he moved into to the small apartment in the Imperial Palace that his sister kept for him and immediately went about the business being seen in public. He met up with his old Rogue buddies, hung out with Han and Lando at various pubs, and went to a couple municipal parks with his sister and her children. Leia put out some vague public announcement that Luke and Callista had an amicable breakup and the two remained friends…which was true. He heard Callista was spotted on Chad and had repeated the same story. Luke was glad she found her way to her home planet and she was well. He still had feelings for her, but the sting of the breakup was quickly fading.

He continued to have the dreams of Mara and Ben. He couldn't wait until she was done with her run. She said it would take seven days. He was now on day six and was anxiously anticipating her return. They did call each other daily to talk about the future and any additional visions they had. He looked forward to her comcalls and that night he practically jumped out of his bed when his room's transceiver signaled.

"Skywalker here," he said as he punched the incoming call button. The air above the holoprojector base shimmered until the vision of Mara Jade coalesced into a recognizable form.

"Hi Farmboy," she said with a smirk.

Luke had to smile. She had called him Farmboy in the past, but always with a snarky tone that told him it was not a term of endearment. Now, the nickname came out with a warm overtone. "Hello Mara. How are you?"

She was sitting at a desk looking up at the holoprojector. She had propped her chin on her palm and was looking very tired. "More dreams," she said wearily. "It appears in the future I have turned into a nymphomaniac."

Luke chuckled. "And I'm insatiable. What was the dream about this time?"

"We were vacationing on one of the artificially created islands on the Great Western Sea on Coruscant."

Luke smiled with a nod of the head. "I had that one. Last night I dreamed I was watching you rocking the baby and singing to him a lullaby. You have a beautiful voice."

"I had that dream also." She dropped her gaze. "This is so strange. We only kissed on one occasion but now I feel like we've been married for years. We know each other so well."

Luke shrugged. "It doesn't mean we are locked into a particular destiny. We shouldn't take these visions as something we have to recreate."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Is that your way of saying that you are really not that into me?"

Luke laughed out loud. "In the visions I'm definitely and deeply into you."

She shook her head in disbelief, her green eyes sparkling with amusement. "Unbelievable. You are getting bolder ever day."

"Sorry." He gave her a warm smile. "All I'm saying is once we are back together there is no pressure. We should see if we could spend time together with out killing each other."

"I haven't killed you yet."

"You know what I mean, Mara. This is a very uncomfortable position for both of us."

"No, page fifty of that book you brought camping with us was an uncomfortable position."

Luke couldn't help but blush profusely. "You are not making this easy for me, Mara."

She gave a tiny shrug of her shoulder. "When have I?"

"Never," Luke admitted. "I do look forward to seeing you soon. Would you like me to meet you at the docking bay?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't need the media seeing us together. I'll meet you at your apartment and we can discuss our first date."

Luke grinned. "I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I guarantee it," Mara replied and then smirked. "Sweet dreams, Farmboy."

.

.

.

Luke paced around his apartment nervously. He went to his bedroom to check his clothing in the mirror for probably the hundredth time. He wanted to wear something special for Mara's return. The visions gave him insight to her likes and dislikes and he had gotten the distinct impression that she wasn't overly fond of his typical black clothing or the Jedi robes. He decided to buy a new colorful outfit. He had cream-colored trousers over highly shined black boots and a dark green tunic to top things off. He did wear his traditional belt with his lightsaber hanging at his side.

He straightened his tunic once again and then ran his fingers through his hair trying to make his blond mop lay down straight.

He had checked the times and various holofilms showing tonight just in case she wanted to go out. He also reserved a table in a nice restaurant if she was hungry and he had some holothrillers available at his apartment if she simply wanted to stay in and relax.

He wished he could relax. He wasn't this nervous when he attacked the Death Star and he wasn't sure why. No, that was a lie…he knew exactly why he was nervous. If the visions were true then his future wife and mother to his child was about to walk into his apartment any minute now.

He felt Mara's presence when she entered the planet's atmosphere. Ever since the visions started a bond began to grow between them allowing him to sense her presence in the Force. She was on planet and she was near.

By the time Mara arrived he was so anxious he thought he was going to be ill. He actually jumped when the door indicator chimed. He rushed over to the door and opened it and smiled widely upon seeing Mara Jade. It looked like she also purchased a new outfit for the occasion. She had a dark blue silk tunic over dark trousers. It was more of business-casual attire than her typical formal assassin wardrobe. "You look beautiful Mara." He frowned when she didn't respond but stared at him with a look of shock. "Mara, are you okay?"

"Those clothes," she whispered. "Why are you wearing those clothes?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I didn't know this was going to be a clothing optional date."

"Did you dream of those clothes?" she asked.

Luke shook his head. "No, I just thought you would like to see me in something other than black." He stepped aside to let her into the apartment. She entered, her eyes never once leaving his clothing. As the door slid shut behind her Luke smiled, realizing he obviously made an impression. "I thought we could go out to dinner or watch a holo."

She pulled her eyes from his clothing and gazed at him intently. "I dreamt about that outfit. This is from one of my dreams…and in that vision this day doesn't end with us going to dinner or a holo. It doesn't go that way at all."

His brow furrowed perplexed. "Then what way does it go?"

She stared at him intently, breathing shallow and her expression full of anxious indecision. Luke could feel her emotions churning through the Force and he had to fight down a creeping feeling of panic that threatened to wash over him. He wasn't sure what she saw in her vision, but it had her nervous and conflicted.

He gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Mara, what is it? What happened in your dream?"

She looked down at his hand lying on her shoulder then back at him, her face pale. She shook her head in frustration. "I can't take this anymore."

"What?" Luke said flustered.

"The dream was…it was…oh what the kriff." She squared her shoulders as a look of determination crossed her face. "You want to know about the dream? I'll tell you about the dream."

She took a tentative step toward him, her eyes never leaving his. Luke was shocked when Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer until their bodies were touching. "The dream went like this," she said before she kissed him.

He froze for a second, but only for a second before he returned the kiss with all the pent up sexual frustration he had endured for the last few weeks. All thoughts Callista, the visions, or any other worries vanished with that kiss. All he could think about was Mara Jade—and as the kissed deepened a sensation of absolute clarity hit him. This _was_ the woman he would marry; this _was_ the mother of his future child.

Cupping her backside he pulled her close, gently grinding himself against her. She groaned as he backed her up against the wall, capturing her with his hardened body, all the time his lips never leaving hers.

Her hands moved up and down his back in a searching motion before Mara pulled away from his lips so she could speak. "Is that your lightsaber, or are you just happy to see me?"

"I think both," he chuckled as he reached with one hand and unbuckled his belt letting it and his lightsaber drop to the carpet. "That's much more comfortable," he mumbled before he captured her lips with his again. Mara reached under his tunic and he gasped as her warm hands caressed his bare skin. He pressed his lips to the sensitive curve between her neck and shoulder as a deep, sexual hunger stirred to life in his mid-section.

He pulled away and drew a ragged breath, anticipation thickening the air in his lungs. He gazed at her lustfully and he could see desire mirrored in her eyes. "Please tell me your dream ended with us making love."

Mara barely was able to whisper the word _yes_, before he gathered her up in his arms and whisked her to his bedroom.

Luke had fully intended to date her, woo her, get to know her slowly, cautiously and work up to this night, but Mara dreamed they would make love this evening and he was determined to make her dreams come true.

.

.

.

After hours of intense passion the two lovers fell back onto the bed exhausted and sated. Luke snuggled against Mara's luscious body feeling warm and more content that he could ever remember.

"Mara," Luke whispered lustfully as he pressed his lips to the pulse of her neck. "That was better than anything in my dreams."

She smiled warmly as she ran her hands over his damp skin. "I didn't think it possible, but it _was _infinitely better."

"Do you think the visions will go away now?"

Mara gave a lusty chuckle. "Is that why we did this? To kriff the dreams away?"

He ran a hand down her side as he leaned over and gave her a light, teasing kiss. "You know that's not the reason." A slight smile crossed Luke's face. "You feel it, don't you? The connection between us…the bond?"

"Yes, I feel it." She reached over and caressed his face. "This feels right. We feel right. I don't think the Force needs to tempt us with visions anymore."

He nipped lightly at her earlobe, making her shiver. "I guess we can only sleep and see what dreams may come."

.

.

.

That night Luke found himself dreaming again. It was a familiar dream, one he had once before. He found himself in the waiting room of what looked like a medical facility. He heard footsteps and turned to see a roguishly handsome man with red hair and deep blue eyes walking toward him. It was Ben Skywalker. His son smiled broadly as he glanced down at squirming baby in his arms. The child was swaddled in a small green blanket and crying softly.

"I'd like to introduce you to your grandson," Ben said as he carefully transferred the precious child to Luke.

Luke smiled widely as he looked down at the beautiful baby with reddish-brown hair and startling blue eyes. Luke rocked the baby in his arms until he stopped crying and drifted off to sleep. He looked up at Ben with tears of joy.

"I hope you are going to share, Farmboy," a voice whispered from Luke's side. He turned to see his wife, Mara Jade, standing next to him with arms out. "I'd like a chance to hold my grandson also."

.

.

.

Luke woke up suddenly. He looked over to Mara who was still sleeping, but he could tell from the movement of her eyes under closed lids that she was dreaming also.

After a few seconds her eyes fluttered open and she turned to gaze at Luke sitting up in bed. "I saw him Luke. My grandson."

A wide smile crossed the Jedi's face. "I had the same dream also."

"I saw my grandson." Mara repeated as she sat up and embraced Luke. "Does that mean the future has changed?"

Luke gave a slight shrug. "I don't know, but it's a good sign." He pressed his lips to hers before pulling away far enough to gaze in her eyes. "All we can do is take things one day at a time…but I can tell you I want to be your husband. I want the family of our visions and I want you. Now and forever."

"Forever sounds nice." Her voice was warm and full of promise as she leaned in and captured his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

I want to thank everybody who read this story. I especially want to thank everyone who took the time to review. That is always a bonus for fanfic writers and much appreciated. My friend _ginchy_ wrote a missing love scene for this story for those over the age of eighteen. Unfortunately I cannot put links in this page but if you PM me I should be able to direct you to the livejournal page.

Thanks again for reading!

~JL~

* * *

.

.

.

_**Epilogue ~ 45 ABY ~**_

Thirty-two year old Ben Skywalker beamed with joy as the maternity nurse handed him his swaddled newborn baby. "Is he healthy?"

The female human nurse smiled. "He's fine, Master Skywalker."

As Ben took his son into his arms the newborn let out a loud cry causing Ben to grin wildly. "Listen to him, he's got a good set of lungs." He turned to his wife Norri and gave her a look of unabashed love and affection. "He looks just like you."

Ben's exhausted wife gave him a weak smile as she laid in the maternity bed. "I think he looks more like you. You better go show him off to your family before they burst in here and see me looking like I've been trampled by banthas."

Ben smiled and leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "You're beautiful and you did great. I love you."

"I love you too, Ben." She waved him off. "Go, go, I need some rest."

He gave her a wink, then turned and brought his newborn son out of the maternity area and toward the waiting room where his parents, aunt and uncle and three cousins, along with their families all sat waiting in quiet anticipation. When he arrived to the waiting area his family quickly surrounded him while making the usual ohhing and awwwing sounds associated with seeing a newborn. Ben grinned at his father and mother. "I'd like to present you with your second grandson, Marcus Derek Skywalker."

Mara held out her arms to embrace her grandson. Ben could see her lower lip twitch as she tried not to cry, but eventually the overwhelming emotions of holding her grandson was too much and he could see tears streaming from her usually stoic green eyes. "He's so beautiful," his mother finally choked out as she turned to gaze lovingly at Ben's father.

Luke Skywalker was standing next to his wife looking ecstatically happy. He held the hand of Ben's oldest son, seven-year-old Jarik, who was standing next to his grandfather with wide eyed curiosity. In Luke's other arm he cradled Ben's three-year-daughter, Kylen. The toddler reached out her arms to her baby brother. "Baby!" she called out.

"That's right, Kylen," Luke said to his granddaughter. "That's your baby brother." He leaned her in a little closer so she could see the newborn better. He then sat the toddler on the seat he just vacated and lifted up his oldest grandchild so he could see the baby. "Jarik, you have a baby brother."

The boy stared at the baby like it was some alien creature. "He's all red faced."

Luke laughed as he put the boy down onto the seat next to his sister. "That's how you looked when born." He turned and beamed at Ben. "He's a good looking boy."

"Thanks, Dad."

"He's beautiful." Aunt Leia said as she sidled up to Ben's side. She smiled at new great nephew currently being rocked in his grandmother's arms. Uncle Han was standing behind his wife with his hands resting on her shoulders and grinning brightly as the rest of the Solo brood jostled for position to see the newest addition to the Skywalker/Solo family.

"He does have the Skywalker good looks," Mara whispered as she handed the baby over to Luke to hold. Luke gently took the child in his arms and started rocking him back and forth as the newborn started fussing and crying. "I think he may be hungry." Luke handed the baby back to Ben. "I'm so happy for you and Norri."

Ben rocked his son in his arms. "Thanks Mom, Dad. I better get him back to the nursery so he can eat." He turned to everybody in the room. "Thanks everybody for being here." He then looked down to his oldest son. "Jarik, grab your sister's hand and follow me and we'll go see mommy."

.

.

.

As her son and grandchildren left the room Mara brushed a tear away from her eye as she turned to her husband. "I'll never be as happy as I am now. I don't think it is possible to be happier."

Luke grinned. "You have said that dozens of time in the over three decades we've been married. You should have learned by now to_ never say never _because things always seem to just get better and better."

She leaned in to her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I keep waiting for the bad things in our vision to occur…the war, my death, everything."

Luke looked toward the door Ben had just disappeared through. "I think maybe our son is the reason those things never happened."

"I do, too," Mara whispered, dipping her head. She had never been comfortable with the more mystical side of the Force even if it had been part of what ultimately drew them together.

Luke tipped her chin up with his finger gave her a sultry smile_, _trying to bring back her happy mood_. _"Don't complain. All the good things happened."

She chuckled, a broad smile crossing her face. "Yes, yes they did."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Maybe after we're done babysitting for Ben and Norri we can go on a trip…camping maybe."

Mara rolled her eyes. "I'm getting too old for camping. Let's go to the beach resort on Chandrila."

He nuzzled her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Okay, but no acrobatics. At my age I'm never going to be able to recreate that magic of our original trip."

She gave him a wicked grin and a wink. "Like you said earlier, _Never say never."_


End file.
